


Verensiirto

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prose Poem, Suomi | Finnish, runoilua, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Mutta miten surra tuntematonta isää, miten saada rakkautta, jota ei tuu lisää?
Series: Raapalepuuroa [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011
Kudos: 1





	Verensiirto

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu syksyllä 2008 runohaasteeseen ajatuksella: mitä jos Teddy löytäisi ja syleilisi isoäitinsä suvun perinteitä.
> 
> Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

isäni, jonka oppeja ilman jäin  
kuoli, kulkee äidin kanssa kai käsikkäin  
hän urhea oli, sotasankariksi sanovat  
minun samanlaiseksi kasvaa kai tahtovat

mutta miten surra tuntematonta isää  
miten saada rakkautta, jota ei tuu lisää  
miten selittää; omat tuntonsa tavata,  
ettei haluu menneisyyden kirstua avata

en tahdo isää muistaa, hirviötä, epäihmistä  
en äitiä, petturia, joka poistui suvun rivistä  
en niitä jotka nimitaakan alle minut sulkivat  
isoäidin alustamaa väärää tietä kulkivat

en tahdo ymmärtää, en muistoja odottaa  
vaan ylpeänä naamion kasvoilleni kohottaa  
suorittaa sukuvelvoitteen, korjata erheen kipeän  
luovuttaa itseni joukkoon ylvään yön pimeän

alla epävalon vannon sekä vuotan  
herrani käsiin koko elämäni luotan


End file.
